


The tidings of war

by emerwenaranel



Series: Rian is mourning [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerwenaranel/pseuds/emerwenaranel
Summary: Rian has not received any news from her husband after the battle, so she decides to search for him.





	1. Chapter 1

It was all dark, too dark. A cold wind was blowing on Rian's face, and she was too sad because she had not heard anything about her husband's fate after the battle ended. This was too cruel for her sensitive heart because she loved Huor too much. However, there were no news from him, the tidings of war had not reached her ears. She hated that too much because she had to know what had happened to him. She had to know evetything about her dear husband's fate. She had to know the truth, and this was the reason why she was looking for him for so many days and nights in the wilderness. However, Rian was too distraught to think clearly that moment, she did not know where to go, she was not sure anything that moment, But she was walking still, even though she was tired, hungry and thirsty.  
Luckily for Rian, she was soon found by the Sindar Elves of Mithrim. Annael was their leader's name, and he instantly liked her. He knew that he had to take care of her from now on because he could see that she was pregnant. Rian liked him very much as well because she could see a great kindness in his grey eyes. She would notice soon that Annael was wise as well. In turn, Annael was too clever to notice immediately that Rian was a kind-hearted person, someone who would love someone unconditionally. He doubted that she had ever asked anything in return. She only wanted to love someone with all her heart. But, at the same tine, it was obvious that she had lost too much, even though she was so young. She was too young, even for the measures of the humans, who were short-lived.  
Annael felt immensely sad at this thought. And he doubted that he could save Rian from her great sadness, from a premature death. He wished that he could do something to ease her pain, though. He had to lead her to a safe place, and the Caves of Androth instantly came to his mind- the only safe place he knew in this world. Nobody would find her there. The Elves of Mithrim carried her to the Caves, and Rian finally had the chance to eat meat with mushrooms, and drink much water. Thus, she felt somewhat better, and she stared at Annael's face because she did not want to fall asleep yet. She found comfort in the thought that the elf was so kind to her. Rian had to know that those kind people would be there for her when she needed them the most, even though her whole world had crumbled after her husband's disappearance.  
On the other hand, Annael did not want to ask any questions. Not yet. He thought that Rian had to sleep for many hours in order to recover from her terrible exhaustion. She needed strength for her unborn baby as well. She was asked by the Sindar Elves to fall asleep, and so she did. But she did not dream anything at all that night, and she thought that this was very strange. She needed to dream of Huor, she needed to dream of what had happened to him when the battle had finally come to an end. But no dreams visited her that night, and Rian was too sad again. She felt more lonely that ever, even though she was surrounded by the Sindar Elves of Mithrim. But she had finally the chance to have some rest after having walked for too many miles in search for her husband.


	2. The times passes slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each one is lost in their thoughts as time passes, and Rian is about to give birth.

When she woke up, Rian was immensely sad still. She did not know yet what had happened to her dearest husband, and she was in a very bad state because of that. Annael noticed her great sadness and he tried to cheer her up. But he failed at doing this and he was angry because of that since he already cared for Rian too much. He was such a kind person that he could not be uncaring. He softly touched her hands that moment and he tried to smile at her with kindness. But Rian was absent-minded that moment, thinking that this life was miserable for everyone who was still alive. She could not see the light anymore, she could not find hope in this world. And she ached too much because she did not know what had happened to her husband. She did not have the courage to ask the Elves about the battle yet.  
Annael was silent, wondering what she was thinking of that moment. But he did not want to break this silence, even though he was feeling awkward. He could only guess that Rian wanted to be left alone, to think clearly, if she could do that. He would speak to her only when she would speak to him. Thus, they were both silent for many days and nights, not knowing what to say to each other. Rian found comfort in this silence since she realised that she would not be pressured to speak and express her feelings. She only wanted to calm down if this was possible. Rian needed to forget her great pain, she needed to to remember only the good moments that she had lived once. If it was possible to retrieve those happy moments from her memory, of course. For this world had become a terrible place, and it was difficult to live without Huor.  
At the same time, Annael did not want to interrupt her thoughts, he did not dare do such a thing. He would rather stare at her sweet face while the Elves women would take care of her during her pregnacny, which was difficult due to Rian's great sadness. But he hoped that she would feel better with time. She had to heal, the elf knew this too well now. Annael would be there for her until the end because he deeply cared for her. He wanted them to be good friends, people who would trust each other, even though Rian was mortal and he was immortal. He promised silently that he would do everything he could to ease her great grief. They were friends already, despite the fact that Rian was usually silent and sad. The elf wanted to ease her pain immediately and see her smile for once. But she was too sad, even though she was about to give birth to a healthy child.  
Rian could not heal from the pain she was feeling for so much time, even though she wanted to see her son being born. She was too sad because she missed her husband too much, and she did not know what had happened to him since no news of the battle came to Dor-lomin. She could not think clearly due to this great pain, even though Annael could see that she was a caring person. He feared for the worst, even though he wanted Rian to overcome all of her problems soon. For Rian did not seem capable of being sane for much too long. He had to find a way to help her raise her son and be healthy. Both physically and mentally. He had to act immediately before she went insane due to her sandess. Whatever was the reason that had created this sadness. The problems was that she was not ready to express her feelings, he did not know how to help her express herself.


	3. Rian is about to give birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rian is going to give birth and she finally starts speaking.

Rian would give birth to her child in a few days, and Annael was anxious about that. He could not help but wonder if the child would be healthy. He truly hoped that this boy would be physically and mentally healthy. The elven women would take care of Rian during birth, though. This was a comforting thought for the Sinda Elf. He soflty touched Rian's hands in order to give her courage in those difficult times they had to live. Those times of pain and darkness. Rian deeply appreciated this kindness and she smiled at him- she had not smiled for a long time. She felt somewhat better that moment and she started talking about her life to Annael, especially about her childhood at Ladros before its destruction. The elf felt relieved that moment because she was finally able to speak about something, even though her memories were full of sadness, full of pain.  
Rian was also relieved because she finally could express herself. She needed to vocalise those thoughts and feelings. On the other hand, it was too difficult to talk about her husband. She did not know anything about his fate and she wondered if Annael knew something about Huor. She was too scared to talk about her husband's fate because she did not want to hear that Huor was dead, his soul at the Halls of Mandos. She would die if he was dead. She could feel that she would die of grief soon because she feared for the worst that moment. Annael was happier because he could hear Rian's wonderful voice. He could tell that she was an excellent singer and composer of songs. He wished to hear her singing and playing music for once, they all needed that.  
But Rian was not in the mood of singing and composing music anymore. She was too sad to do such a thing. On the other hand, she thought that her pain was eased since those Elves were there to help her. She liked them asmuch as they liked her. And Annael seemed to be the wisest of all the Sindar Elves. She liked him because she really cared for her and her unborn son. She doubted that she would survive to take care of Tuor, however. She had to ask Annael if he could take care of her child in case she died soon. Rian foresaw that she would die soon after having given birth to her son. She had to search for her husband before dying, though. She had to find him, whether he was dead or alive. He was probably dead, she had to accept that.  
Huor had found a heroic death on the battlefield, and she had to join him in death. Rian was not strong enough to survive and take care of her son. Of course, she loved Tuor, she adored her unborn child, but she was too weak now, so weak that she could not take care of this child. This great sadness had exhausted her. She wanted to cry but she had run out of tears. But Rain would search for Huor, the man she loved more that anyone in this world, the man who had chosed their son's name before his birth. She had to act soon, she had to take care of her husband's dead body in case he was dead. She tried to smile at Annael but she was too tired that moment. Too tired to speak. She felt that she had said too much those days to him. She had to sleep now and wake up the following morning.


End file.
